I can't help, falling in love with you
by Driedupinky
Summary: Eli started to develop feelings for his friend for quite some time now. After having spent so much time on earning the Embalmers trust, the seer couldn't stop noticing more and more things he liked about Aesop. But there was nothing he could do with those feelings since the other man had entered a relationship with one of the newest survivors, Norton Campbell.
1. Chapter 1

At this time of day, the Manor would usually be quiet.

Right after lunch most survivors would go and relax or try to prepare for the games that would follow later.

But surprisingly, the melodic play of a Piano echoed throughout the hallways~

Eli knew that song, it was a symphony he had heard before.

Quite the aesthetic melody, he had to admit...

He had never been that familiar with compositions but that didn't stop him from enjoying the classics.

A soft smile spread on the Seer's face when he could already guess who was playing so beautifully...

He approached the room the music was coming from. A secondary living room on the second floor where rarely anyone went to, mainly because there was almost no comfortable furniture available and the fireplace was out of order.

Eli could already guess why the Embalmer preferred the privacy this room offered rather than the chatter filled living room downstairs.

With an unsure step he slowly pushed open the double doors, being met with the dim light from the afternoon sun which shone through the large stained windows, the grey curtains not doing much to stop the light from coming in.

The embalmer didn't stop playing at first, not realizing someone had entered as he was too deep into the music.

Eli just allowed himself a moment to listen, even his owl seemingly finding joy in the soothing tune.

But when Aesop abruptly stopped and turned his head to face him, Eli was caught by surprise.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt you." the seer said quickly with a smile on his face.

Even if a little flustered, the other just hummed slightly before he turned back to the piano to continue where he had left off.

Aesop was still wearing his gloves but at least had his medical mask pulled down to his chin...

Eli took a slight step closer, now despite not wanting to stare his eyes being focused on the silver-haired man.

He had heard Aesop play before and it never failed to impress him, all those different compositions he could play so fluently~

The most he could play on the piano was the beginning of brother Jacob.

Eli once more tried to figure out what the Embalmer was playing. It was a famous one for sure, yet he couldn't pinpoint it...

And then the song came to an end. Aesop now turning once more to the other survivor.

"Is that Beethoven?" Eli asked curiously, earning him the slightest smile from the usually shy seeming man who shook his head.

"It is Chopin. Nocturne op. 9 number 2." The embalmer corrected him, now making the seer blush a little embarrassed over his dumb question.

"Oh, uhm...it sounds really good. I thought I had heard it before, but I'm not that good with musicians and all..." Eli excused himself as he scratched his cheek shyly with a soft blush burning on his cheeks.

Aesop just smiled before he turned back to the piano, now starting a new song.

This time though he recognized the music... It was a piece of Beethoven, on top of that one of his favorite. The moonlight sonata~

Part of him felt like the other had chosen this particular sonata on purpose as if he could tell what the Seer liked to listen to.

But he guessed Aesop had only picked something random from Beethoven's works because he had mentioned him earlier.

The Seer just looked at him dreamily through his blindfold, feeling his heart skip a beat when his eyes wandered to the other man's softly featured face.

That pale skin, those bright and calm orbs... The way he played so skilfully, his fingers dancing over the keys as if they were performing magic...

Oh, how he wished he could just take a seat next to him, just to cherish him from up close like a masterpiece of art.

He admired Aesop truly, yet he knew that he could never confess his feelings to the other man. The reason being-

The door opened once more, the prospector now poking his head in quietly as he took a look inside.

He spotted his partner at the piano and the Seer (who was now looking towards the door) standing next to him.

Norton just smiled slightly as he waved, closing the door behind him as careful as he could as to not disturb the Embalmer before he came closer to the two men.

Eli waved back with a weak smile, but suddenly this warm feeling in his chest turned into a bitter twist when the Black-haired man approached Aesop from behind, his arms now wrapped around his chest while his chin rested on the smaller man's shoulder.

Eli could see Aesop smiled happily as he leaned his head against the others, earning himself a peck on the cheek from his lover.

Norton whispered something in his ear, placing a kiss on it now too before he pulled away from the hug only to take a seat next to him.

Aesop gave him a gaze, probably looking at the Prospector in that way he would never look at anyone else.

Eli had seen him do it before, and the fact that it wasn't directed at him left a sting in his chest.

But even then, he was happy for him.

When he saw Norton wrap an arm around him only to rest his cheek on the shorter man's head he decided it was time to leave the couple alone.

They would probably want a moment of privacy...

He turned around once more just to see them lean into each other, Aesop still playing the moonlight sonata while Norton just seemed to relax while he listened to him.

The Embalmer seemed happy with the other man, and that was the only thing that mattered to Eli~


	2. Chapter 2

A surprised gasp escaped the Embalmer's lips when the other man pressed a kiss onto them, the Prospector now having both his arms around the shorter man as he lifted him slightly off the ground to be able to reach him better.

Aesop couldn't help but feel flustered by how light he felt in the other man's arms, but that feeling quickly faded as all he could focus on at that point was the evolving heat between their lips.

It didn't take long for their tongues to be touching, Norton taking full liberty of exploring the other man's mouth who only moaned in return.

Even when Aesop was being /noisy/, he really wasn't. Most sounds that escaped him were drowned moans and whimpers sprinkled between soft gasping.

Their lips only parted when their lungs begged for oxygen, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

They just stood there for a moment, still standing at the door of Norton's bedroom that had just closed behind them a mere minute ago.

But then the Prospector hoisted the slimmer man up in his arms, now carrying him bridal style towards the bed as he took one more chance to place a kiss on those thin lips he wanted to devour so badly~

Now, instead of throwing Aesop onto the bed like he usually would do, he sat down at the edge of the mattress with the other man sitting sideways on his lap, their lips were still connected.

Aesop's hands now found their way onto the other's chest and neck as he leaned into the kiss with closed eyes.

The kiss didn't last for long though, soon enough their lips parting once more as Norton rubbed the shorter man's lower back.

"Would you undress for me?" the Prospector asked quite calmly as he leaned in to bite the Embalmers jawline all so slightly, anticipating to get more of the other's skin to explore for the night.

Aesop could feel his cheeks heat up but nodded in response, getting off his partner's lap to stand in front of him before he took off his gloves, his slim fingers now getting busy unbuttoning his suit.

Next to go was the shirt he wore underneath while the Prospector took his chance to eye the other man from top to bottom.

After that followed his shoes, pants and last his underwear.

Aesop's body looked almost untouched, besides a faded scar on his chest and the various (now slightly faded) marks Norton had made sure to leave on him the last time they spend a night together like this.

Other than that, barely any hair. Even the slight happy trail that went up the other man's skinny stomach was almost invisible due to the grey hair.

The Prospector couldn't help but hum in approval when be noticed the other's erection between his legs, his eyes now trailing up once more just to see the Embalmer frown a little.

Norton just smiled at that, a slight pat on his lap drawing the other closer once more, who now climbed back on top of him with one knee resting on each side of the other's legs.

"Are you embarrassed?" Norton asked, allowing one of his hands now to trail up and down the other's hip. His free hand rested on Aesop's thigh, kneading it softly while his eyes were stuck on his.

"No... Not really. I just don't like it when you look at me like that." Aesop commented, one of his hands now placed on the other man's chest.

Norton just hummed again, giving the other a slight nod before he leaned in to place a kiss on the Embalmers cheek.

After that, his cheekbone, then his ear and with that his lips traveled lower and lower, trailing all over the man's pale neck.

Kisses turned into bites and gasps into whimpers. Norton could feel Aesop shiver at times, his hands tightly grasping onto him as he tried his best to stay focused.

He could feel the Embalmers erection press against his stomach, the silver-haired man's legs shivering when he bit down onto his shoulder, leaving a bruise behind for sure.

When his hand trailed from the others hip towards his member to take hold of it he felt Aesop tense up, a sharp gasp slipping through his lips as his head fell forward.

Norton felt like could go on for days~

Just drawing out more and more sweet noises from the man on top of him while he continued to leave marks over his neck and chest while stroking him at a steady pace.

Yet, his own growing erection didn't really give him the patience for that...but he had challenged himself to find out one day how many times he could make the Embalmer come in one session.

When he felt the other throbbing in his palm he decided it was time to pull away, not wanting Aesop to come just yet from a mere handjob.

When the silver-haired man felt a set of fingers against his lips he knew exactly what to do.

He started trailing his tongue over the others digits before he took them in his mouth, sucking on them while Norton just observed him do it.

The noises the other made really drew him crazy, but he knew he had to be patient here. It wasn't just about himself after all.

Soon enough the Prospector remover his fingers, quickly replacing them with his own mouth as he pulled the Embalmer in for a kiss.

Aesop returned it as best as he could, still breathless and shaking on top of the other man.

Things got interesting between their mouths when Norton inserted his first finger inside of the other. Aesop had been too distracted by the other's tongue to realize his hand had already made its way down his back.

Norton started out by thrusting his finger, a second digit joining soon after before he started stretching him out.

Aesop's moans got drowned in the kiss, the Embalmers hands holding onto the other as if he was a lifeline while the Prospector continued to stretch him, Norton's tongue wrapping around the others as he savored the kiss.

When the Prospector decided the other was ready he pulled his fingers out, now parting his lips from the other as they both gasped for air.

And with that, he lowered his hands to unbutton his pants before he pulled out his hardened member.

There was already pre-cum on the tip and he was quite larger in comparison to the Embalmer.

Aesop took the liberty to unbutton the bigger man's shirt before he pulled down the straps that held up the other's trousers.

Yet, he didn't go as far as to completely remove his shirt, knowing that Norton was uncomfortable about the heavy scarring on his body.

He didn't mind the scars but he respected the other's wishes.

When he realized Norton was ready he lifted his hips to assist him, the prospector now responding by lining up his member with his entrance, his strong hands now being placed on the other's waist before he pulled him down onto himself.

Aesop threw his head back, his mouth hanging open as his hands now found their way around the prospector's neck, his toes curling and a shiver running down his back when the other slowly buried himself deep inside of hin.

Norton hid his face in the other's neck once more, biting down on his already marked skin before he started to thrust his hips upwards.

He could hear Aesop lose his mind, the embalmers hand tangled in his raven black hair as he tried his best to match his movement with the Prospector.

Norton hummed softly, his tongue trailing over the others sweaty skin before he bit hard into his throat, making Aesop tighten up around his length with a moan~

Fuck, he knew he didn't need much longer to just release inside of the other.

The Embalmer tugged at the prospector's hair, his whole body beginning to shiver as he approached his release.

Each time Norton hit that sweet spot he swore he could see stars, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head while his whole body felt like melting butter on top of the other.

The first one to give in was Aesop. The silver-haired man just a complete mess each time his partner thrusted into him, now releasing between their stomachs with a whimper.

When the other tightened up around him Norton felt close to his own release, now picking up the pace before he too came inside of him.

They both were panting heavily, now leaning into each other for comfort as they tried to regain their breath.

Norton's hands trailed onto Aesops back, now trialing over his skin tenderly as he caressed his moist skin.

The Embalmer just had his eyes closed, his mouth still hanging slightly open as he slowly recovered from his climax.

Soon enough they were tangled up underneath the covers.

They had cleaned up as best as they could before Norton handed Aesop one of his large shirts and changed into his own sleeping attire.

The Prospector had one of his hands rested on the others behind, massaging the skin softly through his underwear while his lips were busy going all over his neck again. This time though his mouth was tender, placing soft licks and kisses where ever blue and purple bruises had been left before.

Aesop just allowed himself to relax, enjoying the attention the other gave him as he allowed his own hand to trail underneath the other's shirt to caress over his torso.

They wouldn't have sex again tonight, but that didn't stop them from doing a little extra~


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you wish to talk about it?..." Aesop asked, his voice hoarse from sleep as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He had caught his partner's distress.

Norton woke up from a nightmare, and by trying to get out of the bed in panic he fell onto the floor, tangled in sheets.

The noises woke up the Embalmer who quickly rushed over to help, moments later both them sitting back on the bed now that the lights were turned on.

Norton had his gaze lowered, looking down at his hands as he tried to collect himself and control his breathing.

The images in his mind were still vivid, noises still echoing in the back of his head.

He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about the other's question.

Eventually, the Prospector sighed and shook his head, his hand now reaching up to rub his head slightly as it still hurt a little from the fall.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Aesop asked, not getting too close to him as he gave him some space to be able to calm down.

Norton thought for another moment before he nodded. "Some water would be nice..." The Black-haired man responded, the embalmer now humming in return before he got off the bed once more.

He just threw a morning robe around himself before he slipped into his shoes and left the room.

He didn't take too long to return with what Norton had requested, now approaching the bed again to hand him the glass with a soft smile.

Norton thanked him in a low tone before he drank his water, now placing the empty glass onto the nightstand next to him.

His shivering had stopped but he still felt cold...

"Do you think you are ready to sleep again?" the Silver-haired man asked to be sure.

Even if he hadn't known the Prospector for too long he had experienced some of these scenarios before and after a necessary discussion he had gotten a better idea on how to help his lover in moments like these. The keyword here being patience and reassurance that he wasn't bothered by anything he did. How could he? It wasn't like Norton choose to feel this way...

Norton nodded once more, his eyes now turning to face Aesop who still smiled at him.

But when the embalmer turned to close the lights the prospector spoke up.

"Wait!- don't..." He said, now being faced by the smaller male once more.

Aesop didn't comment on it. He just nodded in response before he walked back over to the bed, now slipping out of his shoes and taking off the morning robe as he placed it back onto the chair next to the bed.

The manor turned quite cold at night...

When he returned back under the covers the Prospector reached for his hand.

"Can you stay awake with me for a while?" Norton asked a little unsure but was quite relieved when Aesop nodded in return and held his hand back.

"Of course." He assured him, now both men laying back down, turned to face each while their hands were still connected.

They stayed silent all throughout, Aesop trailing his thumb over the back of the other's rough hand in a soothing manner.

He only allowed his own eyes to fall shut when he was sure the prospector had fallen back to sleep.

The next morning he was glad to find out that the other man had managed to sleep through the rest of the night.

Norton had a very bad sleeping circle and they both tried to fix it.

But the prospector had to admit, things had gotten better with the Embalmer on his side.

They were sitting next to each other at breakfast, as they always did since they had become an item. Norton sipping his coffee in silence while Aesop was talking to some of the other survivors.

They were discussing different strategies for kiting. Even if that was one of Norton's main tasks during the games he was just too tired to listen.

He was in a bad mood, something nightmares like the one he saw that night would do for him.

His gaze wandered over to Aesop every now and then, eyes focused on the other man's thin lips and his slender fingers which he had around his cup of tea.

The Embalmer had a tendency to over sweeten everything he consumed.

His tea would have over two spoons of sugar in it and his breakfast usually consisted of buttered toast with honey and his beloved milk-tea. And whenever there was some sort of dessert he always took a piece and even got Nortons share as the Prospector wasn't a big fan of sweets himself.

Yet, he was as thin as a fiddle, making the Prospector wonder how he managed to keep that form...

Aesop seemed to have caught wind of the other man's stare as he turned to face Norton, who smiled at him softly.

The silver-haired man felt his cheeks heat up, then he responded with a smile of his own before he turned his attention back to his friends.

The seer observed the couple from the other side of the table, his usual chattering attitude not present at the moment...

"Eli?" A voice coming from his right caught his attention and when he turned his head he was faced with Fiona, the woman looking at him with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright? You haven't even touched your food yet." the priestess asked him, earning herself a slight smile from the Seer.

"Yes, yes. I'm just tired, that's all." Eli assured her, Fiona not seeming to believe him as she raised a brow.

But he was glad she decided not to push him any further.

"You have to take better care of yourself though, Clark." the redhead scolded him with a pout, making him chuckle slightly.

"I will try my best." the Seer returned before his gaze wandered back over to the other side of the table where Noront was just staring at Aesop in a dreamy manner.

A sigh escaped Eli, the man now deciding to turn his attention towards is food.

He should really stop thinking about him...


	4. Chapter 4

The Prospector sighed deeply when the hot water ran down his exposed body.

The shared bathroom was empty at this time of day and Norton preferred it that way. He really didn't feel comfortable enough to use the showers when other people were around.

He leaned his forehead against the wall, his eyes closed as the just allowed the water to run down his sore and scarred back.

He wasn't even sure how long he had just been standing there, his mind drifting off as the world around him seemed to disappear.

He was just so tired...

He snapped back to reality when he heard the door open, someone now entering the small locker area in front of the showers.

It was almost 3 am... who?...

He decided to wrap this up, now quickly covering his hands in soap before he ran them through his short black hair and over his body. After he rinsed off the soap, he shut off the water and went to pick up the large towel he had taken with him.

After wrapping it around himself he exited the showers, a little cautiously looking around only to spot the embalmer who was sitting on one of the benches.

He had a pile of clothes on his lap and his eyes were almost shut as he seemed to be dozing off when his attention was caught.

When he looked up at the prospector he smiled weakly. "You forgot your nightwear..." he said in a hoarse voice, his eyes still focused on the taller man who approached him with the large towel wrapped around his shoulders, covering up most of his body as it reached his knees.

"Oh, thank you..." Norton said in return as he accepted the clothes the Embalmer handed him.

Aesop was in his own pajamas, his hair left down and messed up from his sleep... Norton had to admit, he looked quite adorable~

The Prospector felt his face heat up when the silver-haired man turned his gaze away to give him some privacy.

And with that, after drying off a little better he slipped into his fresh set of clothes. He would have just put on his daily change if Aesop hadn't come by but honestly, he was grateful that he did.

The soft and light fabric felt comfortable against his skin, making him feel better already.

After wrapping up his dirty clothes in the wet towel he turned his attention to Aesop who was still looking away.

"Done." Norton smiled, now getting the other man to face him again who smiled in return.

When Aesop got up he reached for the prospector's free hand.

"Let's get back to bed then..." the Embalmer said before he covered his mouth as he yawned, earning himself a nod from the taller man.

"Right, let's go." Norton returned, but before he started moving, he leaned in to place a kiss on the other man's cheek.

"Thank you, Aesop~" he smiled, making the silver-haired man look at him a little flustered.

Aesop only hummed in return before he pulled the other out of the room, not really wanting to face Norton at that moment as he knew a blush would be quite visible on his pale face.

When they got back to the Embalmers room, Norton placed the pile of clothes in his arms onto a chair before he walked over to the bed where Aesop was already waiting for him.

As soon as he joined the other underneath the covers the smaller man scooted closer, his arms now finding their way around the Prospectors torso as his face was buried in his chest.

Norton couldn't help but chuckle slightly, now returning the hug as he pressed a kiss onto the other man's head.

"I'd be a mess without you~" he mused, Aesop only returning a sleepy hum while his eyes were already closed.

Even if it took him a moment to calm his mind it was easier for him to fall asleep... He just tried to focus on Aesop's soft breathing, his hands caressing over the Embalmers back and before he knew it he managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep~


	5. Chapter 5

"Ouch!" The Prospector exclaimed, making the Embalmer flinch but quickly continue to wrap up the other man's wound.

"I'm sorry, my hands get shaky when I'm nervous..." Aesop apologized in a low tone as he kept his eyes on the task.

They were the only two survivors left and the Soul Weaver was still making her rounds as she was still looking for the Prospector, who she had managed to wrap up in her webs a few moments earlier.

Norton was on his last chance and Aesop had already been hit once, all that stood between them and their escape was one last cipher machine and an eight-legged hunter who they knew would have detention as soon as they would finish decoding.

"It's okay, don't worry." Norton assured his partner with a slight smile, observing the man who now had finished wrapping him up.

"This should do for now." Aesop said as he got up, dusting off his clothes when the Prospector got up too.

"Alright, now let me take-"

He stopped mid-sentence when his heart started pounding, now both survivors looking at each other.

"You go decode and then get to the gate in front of the church. I will hold her up as much as necessary. If she gets me, leave."

The prospector said quickly, now taking out his magnets and slipping out of their hiding spot, leaving the Embalmer on his own.

As soon as he heard the first pallet fall down he made his move, now slipping out himself as he made his way back to the cipher machine he had been working on earlier.

He could see Norton kite Violetta in the distance, seeming to hold up quite alright as he dodged the various webs she shot after him.

He was panting heavily when he reached the machine, his hands now quickly going over the various buttons as he tried to decode it as fast as he could, always turning his head every now and then to look behind him.

He was just about to finish when the bell rang up, a split second later the cipher clicking and the sirenes echoing.

The gate-

He ran as fast as he could, now fully recovered with the last cipher down and went ahead on typing the password.

He turned his head once more, where was Norton?...

The gate finally seemed to open, now leaving the Embalmer standing there and looking around quite nervously, his eyes always falling back onto the little communicator to make sure the other man was still standing.

Then, he heard something in the distance. A pallet dropping.

Norton was approaching him, the hunter in pursuit.

The prospector used his magnets just in time to get a little more distance on the hunter but was hit with a web when he passed through the little gazebo in front of the exit.

Aesop quickly ran over to him and just as he had passed the prospector another web found an unintentional target.

Due to the body block, it hit the Embalmer.

The soul weaver was almost close enough to hit them when both of them slipped through the exit, leaving the hunter behind who angrily hit the air.

Aesop didn't even get a chance to catch some air when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, Norton now lifting him up with a bright smile on his face.

"We made it!" He said happily, still hugging the Embalmer tightly as he turned him around in the air with a chuckle.

Aesop, on the other hand, felt his whole face heat up, quite grateful for the mask he still had on...

But that changed soon after when the other man placed him back down, his hands carefully pulling the surgical mask lower, Norton's lips now being placed against his own as the prospector invited him into a tender kiss.

Aesop didn't hesitate to respond as he returned the gesture in a similar manner.

His gloved hands now sought out Nortons as both of them just sank into the kiss.

It didn't last for long though, steps now approaching and making them pull away from each other.

"Damn guys, that was close!" Naib said excitedly to the two with a big smile, the Embalmer now pulling his mask back up while the Prospectors smiled in return.

"It really was." He said with a nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli was observing them from afar, sitting on a couch at the other end of the living room with a frown on his face.

They didn't notice him, way too involved with each other as Aesop seemed to be reading something to Norton who was resting his head on his shoulder.

And even then, no one could really tell what his eyes were focused on with the blindfold he was wearing.

His owl, Brooke, had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Suddenly the weight of the sofa shifted as the Mercenary practically hopped onto it.

"So, what are we looking for?" Naib asked curiously as he himself tried to spot anything of interest.

Eli felt his whole face heat up for a moment, the other man having caught him unprepared for such a question.

"Uh, uhm, I wasn't looking at anything, I was... Taking a nap, actually." The Seer excused himself shyly, now earning himself a surprised look from the other survivor.

"Oh crap! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Just like, I couldn't tell with that and all." the Mercenary responded as motioned in front if his eyes, referring to the fabric that was wrapped around Eli's head.

The Seer couldn't help but smile at that before he shook his head.

"It's alright, I shouldn't be sleeping that much anyways." he reassured the shorter man whose own face had changed its color from embarrassment.

"If you say so..." he mumbled for a moment as he scratched his cheek a little awkwardly.

"Uhm, just wanted to check on you, by the way. You just sit here all silent and alone and all, you know?" the Mercenary continued as he looked back up at the other with a small smile on his face.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Naib. But yes, I'm alright... Maybe just a little tired but other than that..." Eli returned with a smile of his own, now setting up a moment if silence between them.

"Uh, that's good, that's good!" Naib eventually said but didn't seem to be able to concentrate at that point.

"Well then I just wanted to ask, maybe you would like to hang out a bit? If you have time, are not too tired and want to do so?" the words left the other's mouth way too quickly, leaving Eli speechless for a moment as he tried to comprehend what had just been said.

Oh...

The Seer's gaze once more turned to the other two men across the room for a moment, but even when he was met with this sense of melancholy he knew he shouldn't feel this way. There was no point on holding onto it, there were other people around him he cared for and who cared for him, and he had honestly been quite distant lately...

His attention turned back to Naib as he smiled "Sure, I'd love to." Eli said, making the Mercenary's face light up.

Norton had a nightmare again that night, leaving both men to be up till sunrise.

He apologized over and over again for dragging his partner down with him but the Embalmer was having none of it.

So the following day they were both quite tired, shedding no word during breakfast as they just tried to refuel on caffeine.

Norton was more traumatized than anything from the things he had relived in his head and Aesop was quite aware of it, despite the other man staying silent about it.

He knew that look in his partner's eyes, and he also knew all too well what it meant.

And so, he tried to make the day as distracting for him as possible while also keeping up their daily routines as he knew they gave the Prospector a sense of stability.

And so, after breakfast, he had picked up the book they had started reading together a few days ago before they got comfortable on one of the sofas in the living room.

He knew that the presence of the other survivors might make Norton feel more at home, even if he himself preferred the privacy of his room.

The Prospector was resting his head on the other man's shoulder while he concentrated on the pages.

Aesop's slow breathing and soft voice were really soothing to a point of him not really paying attention to the actual story as all he could focus on was the man next to him.

That night had really been a bad one, but he was just grateful to have Aesop on his side.

Eli and Naib had somehow ended up on what seemed to be a secret balcony.

The lengths they went to get there included balancing across a wall on the outside of the building. The platform was way too thin for the Seer's liking but the Mercenary had offered him a hand which he gladly accepted.

And the balcony was indeed inaccessible from the Manor itself.

When he peeked through the dusted windows he could see various shelves and broken furniture, but he recognized the door as one of those that were permanently locked...

When he looked around the balcony he was quite surprised to see a pile of sheets and blankets the other had probably gathered...

Naib was still smiling as he took a seat, now patting next to him to invite Eli to join who did just that as he lowered himself onto a pillow before he was handed a blanket from the other.

"And? Cool spot, isn't it?" The Mercenary asked with a smile, now greeting Brooke who decided to land on his shoulder with a happy hooing.

"She likes it for sure." he added with a soft chuckle as he softly scratched the bird on its neck.

Eli couldn't help but smile himself when he responded with a nod.

"I often come here when I need some time for myself, it gets a bit cold at times but I like it here." he proceeded with his attention still on the owl that was resting on his shoulder.

Alright, Brooke was a friendly animal from the get-go, but she also wouldn't just let anyone touch her to such an extent except himself... He took another look around, suddenly quite familiar with the space.

"So this is where she sneaks off to..." the Seer noted, earning himself a surprised look from Naib.

"She indeed comes by often, but how do you... Ohhhhh, the eye thing and all, right?" The Merc asked quite curiously, the other man now nodding in return.

"Sorry about that, I guess she just likes it here?" He suggested with a slight shrug, making the other shake his head.

"No need to be sorry about it, Naib." he said honestly, managing to get the Mercenary to smile again.

"She's a wonderful animal, I have to admit. I would never have imagined that an owl can be this calm." he said, his gaze now falling back to Brooke who had gotten comfortable next to his head.

"Awwwwe, look at her." he chuckled before he caressed over the bird's head.

"She isn't this friendly with everyone." Eli noted, making Naib raise his brows quite surprised.

"Really? Damn, I must have something special about me then. " He joked with a grin, making the other chuckle softly.

"I'm sure you do." he smiled in return.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long day for both of them.

Aesop didn't really show any signs of tiredness unlike his partner, who carried heavy dark circles around his eyes.

He knew that Norton was being quite harsh on himself, not having seen the man take a break on his own, only sitting down when they spend some time together. Other than that, he was always up and running. Doing anything to keep his mind occupied.

The Embalmer had been quite upset when he had found out that he hadn't been woken up by the Prospector after he had a nightmare which made him unable to sleep all night. He knew Norton needed to relax, to give himself some peace and just let go of everything. Even if just for a short amount of time.

It all started after they entered the room they now shared, the Silver-haired man wasting no time to pull the other closer as he connected their lips in a tender kiss.

Norton, even if surprised at first, returned the gesture while he allowed his hands to rest on the other man's hips. Aesop didn't keep the kiss up for too long, pulling away just mere inches as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Aesop asked with his hands trailing over the other man's back who now looked at him quite surprised by the sudden yet serious question. "Of course I do... Why do you ask?" The black-haired man asked a little unsure, wondering if there was something he might have done to upset the other man.

"I want to take care of you tonight... Would you let me do so, Norton?" The Embalmer now asked, quite amused to see the Prospector's cheeks heat up. "I-..." he started, but cut himself off quickly when he felt the other's hands on his lower back. "If I do anything you don't like you just tell me... Just let me take control, only for tonight.." the Embalmer said before he placed another kiss on his partner's lips.

Norton hesitated slightly but returned it eventually, breathing out heavily through his nose when the other man's hands continued venturing over his body.

Aesop, all so carefully, guided the other man towards the bed. Their lips didn't part when they lowered together onto the mattress soon enough the Prospector laying underneath the Embalmer who was still devouring his lips.

But soon enough his partner pulled aways and ventured further to place kisses alongside his jawline, eventually tracing over his scarred eyelid before he turned his attention to the man's neck. Norton could already feel his breathing pick up, his hand now taking a tight grasp of Aesop's shirt. He was quite surprised though when he felt the other's hand on top of his own as he held it calmly.

"Relax, Norton..." the man on top whispered softly before he placed a kiss against his ear, causing the other to follow his guide as he let go of the fabric.

He wasn't even sure himself why he had tensed up like this... But when the other man's soft lips came in contact with his neck again he gasped out, his eyes now trying to get a look at what he was doing.

Aesop seemed to have caught wind of it as he now pulled back to be able to face the Prospector, a soft and reassuring smile on his lips as he leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"You trust me, don't you?" Aesop asked, making the other nod. "Would you allow me to open your shirt?" He now asked, now positioned between the other man's legs while he kept up the eye contact.

Norton didn't hesitate for long as he nodded once more.

With the okay to go further, Aesop trailed his hands over the other's shoulders and torso before his fingers found their way to the buttons. He turned his gaze towards the other every now and then to make sure he was anything but stressed.

He could understand why Norton feared the loss of control but he also knew that he had to break him out of that vicious circle.

He could feel the man underneath him tense up when the cold air came in contact with his now exposed chest. Aesop managed to break the tension when he leaned down to place another kiss onto those lips he loved so much, one hand now placed on Norton's scarred chest and just staying there motionless while their lips engaged in another dance.

Their kiss started to evolve into something more when the Embalmer licked over the other's lips invitingly, now tongues intertwining as both of them sank into it the action. Only when he felt Norton loosen up did he pull away, now smiling down at the other man who smiled back at him. Both of them were panting slightly at this point, but neither of them seemed to care.

Aesop then proceeded to sit back, both hands now placed on top of the other's chest as he trailed them over his skin carefully.

He heard the other's breathing hitch when his finger glided over one of his nipples.

Aesop smiled to himself, now circling his thumb over the hardened nob and making the other bite down on his lip.

"Try to relax, Norton... Doesn't it feel good?" he asked, his eyes now focused on the other's flustered face.

"It does..." Norton said in a low tone, making the man on top of him hum, his thumb not stopping the motion while he waited a moment to continue. The Embalmer leaned down once to place his lips on top of a harsh burn scar which was located on Norton's chest, now following up the trail to his shoulder.

"Can I remove your shirt, Norton?" Aesop asked as he once more placed kisses against his neck, the man beneath him shifting slightly in response to all the different sensations. "It is okay if you don't want to." He continued when he reached his ear, his hand now on the other's throat as he traced his fingers over the sensitive skin.

Norton hesitated for a moment but... Aesop's soft voice, his tender and caring touch...

"You can..." he said in return, his partner now pulling back enough to be able to face him properly.

"I shouldn't hide from you, Aesop..." Norton added with a smile, earning himself a smile in return from the Embalmer who leaned down to peck his lips quickly.

After that Aesop got busy with pulling down the suspenders of his pants to be able to remove his shirt properly. Norton assisted him of course as best as he could as they sat up to make the process easier. He was quite flustered when the silver-haired man took every chance to place a kiss on each spot of newly exposed skin, paying special attention to the heavy scars on the man's shoulders and arms.

"You look so gorgeous, Norton~" Aesop breathed into his ear, now trailing his tongue over it while his hands were busy exploring every inch of the other man.

Norton could feel his entire face burning, no quiet used to being the one to hear such things from other people...

Aesop was still busy devouring his neck, cheekbone, and ear while his hands wandered over him.

"You are perfect Norton, from head to toe~" his lover continued his praises when he softly pushed the stronger man back onto the mattress.

It was such a strange feeling, one he hadn't experienced in god knows how long... He felt so... So light and comfortable, yet hot and breathless. Each word Aesop spoke sending him further onto cloud nine, each touch making the hard crust on his skin melt away like butter until all he could concentrate on was his partner and that amazingly warm feeling that build up in his butterfly filled stomach.

At this point Aesop had gotten rid of his own shirt, his attention now going lower as his lips had ended up on the other man's stomach. His hands were tracing his strong thighs, massaging and grasping them every now and then while he continued to shower him with kisses.

Norton had his eyes closed, not even thinking to complain when his pants were zipped open and pulled down by the other, soon being taken off completely as the Embalmer went through the effort to remove his boots too. After that, he planted a trace of kisses up the Prospectors leg, his lips also finding the inside of his thighs as they trailed over the sensitive skin, making the man underneath him gasp out.

Aesop took his sweet time, hands and mouth trailing over him, pecking and caressing every scar he could find while he whispered sweet nothingness against his skin.

His mouth had found its way onto his stomach again as he proceeded to pull down his underwear, now exposing the other man's erection to the cold air.

Norton bit his lip slightly before he leaned up onto his elbows to be able to see what the Silver-haired man was doing. Aesop returned the gaze, not breaking eye contact when he leaned down to place a kiss onto his abs. Then, onto his belly button, and then-

His eyes were still connected with his partner's when his hand took a careful hold of his hardened member, now lowering his head to place his lips against the sensitive skin of his tip, pleased to see the reaction he got out of him.

It wasn't like he had never given a blowjob to his partner, but it had never been this intimate. Norton would just usually lower his pants enough to get himself free, his hand tightly grasping the other's short and silver hair while Aesop was kneeling down between his knees to please him with his mouth.

But right now all Norton could do is watch helplessly as his partner got down on him, making his back arch and head fall back when he started to use his tongue.

The Embalmer's attention though started to go towards a different spot...

"ngh, A-Aesop!" He gasped out when he felt his partner's tongue trail over the tight ring of muscle that responded to the contact. The other man just caressed his thighs softly at that point while he continued to use his tongue on the man beneath him.

Almost instinctively Norton closed his legs around his head, back arching once more while his mouth was hanging open.

It felt so strange...

Not that it felt bad but, why was he so nervous? What was he scared of?...

He was in the safety of his room, his partner being the one who made his toes curl and nails dig into the sheets while his tongue teased his sensitive area.

It was Aesop he was being so vulnerable to, it was his lover who held him...

He hadn't even realized when he had leaned back down onto the mattress, his legs now loosening up as he lowered them once more while his eyes fell shut.

When the Embalmer decided to go further he was pleased to hear a moan from the other man who slightly bucked his hips. Aesop took his sweet time drawing reactions out of his lover, cherishing every sound the man made underneath his touch.

He was also quite pleased to notice him relax more and more as his legs were practically falling to the sides while one of his hands was resting over his eyes and the other next to his head.

It felt like hours when Aesop finally pulled away, his lips now turning their attention to the inside of his thighs for a moment before he sat up. "One moment dear, I will be right back..." The Silver-haired man said quite breathless as he got off the bed, now making his way over to one of the nightstands before he searched through the drawers. He finally found the bottle he was looking for which he now placed next to the other's leg before he proceeded to completely undress himself.

Norton was panting heavily, his entire face flustered while his fogged eyes kept their attention on Aesop who greeted him with a kiss once he got back onto the bed and positioned himself between the other's legs once more. "If you don't like it tell me, okay?" The Embalmer asked as he proceeded to pour some of the lubricating liquid onto his fingers, earning himself a nod in return from his partner.

Surprisingly, the Prospector almost didn't tense up at all when two of the man's digits were inserted into him, drawing out another moan from the dark-haired man who closed his eyes once more while he tried his best to keep his legs apart.

Aesop's movements were slow and careful, his other hand resting on Norton's thigh while he focused on his face to catch any signs of distress. It was quite relieving though to see the other letting loose for once, not keeping his voice down as he neither struggled with anything the Embalmer did to him.

It took some time for him to insert a third finger, and then a fourth, his eyes always stuck on his lover's face as he couldn't get enough of the sight. Norton was already dripping at this point, his well build body covered in a thin layer of sweat while he responded with soft moans and gasps each time Aesop thrusted his fingers back in.

The man on top only stopped when he was completely sure he was prepared, now leaning down to place a kiss onto his knee as he drew his hand back.

After covering his length in a generous amount of lubricant he got closer, now carefully pushing the man's legs apart as he got between them. He felt the whole world stop for a second when he caught Norton looking at him, the Prospector being in a state of bliss as he just silently observed his lover who smiled at him.

Aesop made sure to insert himself slowly, despite the desperate need he felt at that point. Norton whimpered slightly, his legs now wrapping themselves around the Embalmers hips while he pressed his head back into the mattress.

The man on top was gasping himself, biting his lip slightly as he drew closer and closer to having himself completely buried inside his partner. Both of them were panting, the silver-haired man staying still for a moment as he allowed the other man to adjust.

The warmth around him combined with the soft noises Norton made would drive him crazy sooner or later...

"ah-Aesop..." His lover gasped weakly, the other now in response leaning in to press their lips together once more. A soft moan escaped the prospector into the kiss when the Embalmer started to move his hips slowly, a pair of strong arms now finding their way around his neck as he was pulled closer into the kiss by the man bellow him.

Their lips didn't part even when the pace picked up, their sweaty bodies almost melting together in this beautiful sense of bliss as their tongues moved in unity, both of them muffling each other's sounds as the world around them seemed to disappear.

Norton felt like there was nothing else at that point except the two of them. Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered. They were just here, with each other, drifting through space as his mind was sent further and further into oblivion each time Aesop moved deeper inside of him. Each time their lips parted it was only for a split second before they crashed together again like passionate waves.

Norton was the first to release between their bodies, a silent scream escaping him into the kiss as his grasp on the other man tightened. The sudden tension and shuddering made Aesop release next, still buried deep inside his lover as he pressed their lips together once more.

The afterglow seemed to last for several minutes, neither of them moving as the Prospector had allowed his head to fall back and his arms to loosen up slightly while the Embalmer had his face buried in his neck, still trying to regain his breath as he recovered from his orgasm. When he pulled out their lips met once again weakly, both of them still overwhelmed and worn out from their lovemaking.

Aesop caressed the other's short hair tenderly, only pulling away from the kiss to smile down at him. Norton smiled in return, his own hands now resting on the slimmer man's shoulders as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Aesop..." The man said softly, his voice quite hoarse but the smile still there nonetheless.

That caught the other survivor off guard at first, making him stay silent for a moment as he just kept looking into those Onyx eyes...he was serious.

Aesop couldn't help but smile brightly at that, now leaning in to place an exited and quick kiss onto his partner's swollen lips. "I love you too, Norton~"


	8. Chapter 8

'Love'.

Aesop didn't do 'love', he never did.

Now, how that word managed to slip out of his lips he didn't know.

Maybe he was just lost in the moment, or responding that way as to not disappoint the other man.

The one who was currently sleeping next to him quite peacefully.

He observed Norton's face. His finger softly trailing his cheekbone while he slowly started to regret what he had said.

It wasn't like he disliked the man, quite the opposite in fact. Yet, being in love with him... Maybe in his own way, but he wouldn't call it love.

That word had so many thick layers to it, emotional layers the Embalmer had detached himself from long ago.

But he liked him... A lot actually. But the word still rested bitter on his tongue... Love...

Did he love Aesop? Well... He was in love with him for sure. Or maybe it was just a crush?

Alright, the situation with his ex might have contributed to the sudden burst of emotions for the other.

He hadn't accepted it at first that she broke up with him when he came here. But after about three months he had taken off his engagement ring. There was no point in wearing it anymore anyways...

But did he love Aesop, that question was still on the table.

He liked him, a lot. But besides that... Alright, he pictured himself holding the man closely, or bringing a smile onto that usually covered and timid face of his... Or to get him to open up more about things, to trust him.

But that didn't mean they had to be together, right?...

Besides, who was he to get in between Norton and Aesop? Even if he disliked the Prospector, as long as Aesop was happy so would he.

He cared about the survivor but he also cared about the others. Maybe not to the same extent but still...

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to just stay friends with the Embalmer, that didn't mean they couldn't come closer as people.

The Seer sighed to himself as he flipped through his diary, a small frown on his face when he took a look at how many entries he had made already.

He wanted to go to sleep, but he honestly was quite hungry as he had skipped on last meal as he had been busy with helping Naib bring more things to their now shared hideout.

At least it felt that way.

The Mercenary welcomed him in and Eli appreciated it.

They had even gotten some lights now and a set of garden-chair pillows as cushions.

He had to admit that it was quite comfortable...when they spend time together on the secret balcony he would usually read a book while Naib would take a nap or spoil Brooke.

He usually left the animal outside at night because she liked to hunt as owls were more the nocturnal animals.

After his stomach growled loudly he got up from his office chair, still bothering with his cloak but not pulling up his hood for once as he exited his bedroom.

He tried to walk as silently as possible, not wanting to wake anyone up when he made his way down to the kitchen.

To his own surprise he saw a light coming from inside, making him stop at the door. Who could it be at this hour?

A little unsure now he entered the room only to find Naib standing at one of the counters with Brooke on his shoulder, the man eating some bread which he had dipped into some leftover gravy from dinner.

He looked quite surprised when he saw the Seer, now swallowing the large bite he had just taken a few seconds ago before he smiled.

"Here for a midnight snack too?" he asked before he dipped the piece of bread once more onto the plate on the counter.

Eli stepped closer, looking at his owl a little surprised before he turned his attention back to the shorter man.

"Kind of..." he admitted with a slight smile of his own.

"Oh, you came to the right place then. I took out most of the good leftovers from today, feel free to pick what you like." the mercenary responded with a full mouth, making the other turn his attention to the various foods on the counter.

Most of it was bits of meat, the rest consisting of a few steamed vegetables, slightly hardened slices of bread, a small pile of mashed potatoes and some gravy.

He decided to mimic the other as he too picked a slice of bread, hesitating a little before he dipped it into the gravy.

He gave Naib an unsure look who only returned a playful wink.

It was quite chewy and the cooled down gravy he made a thin layer of skin on top, but other than that... Especially for someone who hadn't eaten anything in several hours even this would do...

Naib now picked up a fork to get some cold meat and mashed potatoes, his gaze turning to the Seer after he downed the bite.

"Can I give her some meat?" he asked a little unsure, making the other shake his head.

"She shouldn't eat anything with too many spices, it's not good for her stomach. " Eli explained, making Naib open his mouth.

"Ahhhh, okay. I get it. Not that I ever gave her anything I wasn't sure would be okay for her or something." The Mercenary said before he filled up another fork full for himself while Eli stayed with his half-eaten and hard slice of bread.

"It's alright, don't worry about it Naib." the taller man said in return before he took a bite from the stale bread, god was it chewy.

"You do give her some treats through, right? Not that I can imagine what a treat for an owl would be..." the other said as he turned his head to look at the owl resting on his shoulder.

"Well, a little scrambled egg here and there. Or something she doesn't have to catch. Believe it or not, Brooke mostly feeds herself. That's why I leave her out at night." Eli explained as he too now looked at Brooke who was relaxing on the other survivor.

"She's a cutie still, even if she eats rodents~" the Mercenary smiled as he caressed her head softly, making the bird floof up.

That soft look on Naibs face... He felt himself frown slightly.

The other though seemed to have caught on as he looked up at the taller man a little confused.

" Is everything alright?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed, making the Seer snap out of it.

"Oh, yes. Yes. I guess I'm just tired..." he lied with a smile, but it seemed to be enough to convince the man.

"Same here, but I can never close an eye with my stomach all rumbly." Naib chuckled before he ate some more of the cold leftovers.

"Me neither..." he admitted, his eyes once more on the other.

He really felt like slapping himself...

The next day had turned out to be quite rainy out of nowhere, locking everyone inside as they waited for the storm to pass.

All of a sudden a loud and booming sound echoed all throughout the manor as lightning struck, the sound of the thunder roaring loud as it forced all the lights to go out.

The Blackout on its own wasn't that much of a deal, it was quite sudden alright, but the lights were back a few moments later.

The real problem arose when Norton had curled up against the wall, holding his head and pressing his eyes shut as he rambled to himself, already hyperventilating when some of the survivors had gathered around him, quite surprised and unsure of what to do.

/nonono he was back again, back underground. Surrounded by rubble. Nonono not again! Not here, why the hell was he here?! /

He couldn't even see anything around him.

/It was so hard to breathe, so hard... It was so dark, he could hear them, faint screams, faint... Oh god no not again! /

He shook his head violently, pulling his hair hard as he tried to breathe. He couldn't breathe he couldn't -

/"Norto..." /

It was faint at first.

/"Norton, listen to... /

There it was again, that familiar voice.

When he raised his head he could make out the vague figure kneeling in front of him, despite it being blurred out he felt like he knew them.

/" Breathe, Norton... "/

It became clearer now, he tried-

/"Breathe in..." /

He followed the familiar voice.

/"And out."/

Again.

"And in..."

The stinging noise was starting to die down, the fogged voice becoming clearer and clearer with each instruction it gave him.

He reached a point where he could breathe again, the surrounding darkness had almost faded away completely as he could kind of make out the silver-haired man's face.

"What am I holding, Norton?" he asked the man who was still panting but had let go of his head at this point, his arms wrapped around himself as he tried to concentrate.

What was he?...

"A-a napkin..." he whispered, making the man nod.

"Look to your right, what do you see?" Aesop asked calmly, the survivor now following as he turned his head.

Things started to clear up more and more.

"Plant... Pot plant..." he corrected himself before he looked back at Aesop.

"Good, and you are?" another question.

"Norton... Norton Campbell." he had loosened up more at this point, not really paying attention to the worried crowd as his eyes were stuck at the man in front of him.

"And I am?" question.

"Aesop Carl..." he said, and with that the man's face became clear, allowing the Prospector now to see a faint smile.

"And where are we?" he had heard that question before. It was always the last question his partner would make whenever he...

"In the living room, in the Manor..." he said as he looked around, now noticing the worried looks on the other's faces before his gaze turned to the window. It was still raining...

It thundered again, making him flinch slightly.

"You are safe Norton, it's thunder..." The Embalmer explained as he now got closer but still not touching the other.

It was up to the Prospector himself if he needed physical contact or not.

Norton still felt a little lost though and with that reached for the other's hand as if to make sure he was actually there.

Aesop only smiled at him.

"I am here Norton." he said, making the black-haired man nod quickly.

"Sorry, I-I just -"

"Shhh, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." the other returned reassuringly as he now caressed over his rough hand.

"Should we go to your room?" he now suggested as he got up, now helping his partner get up too who was still a little wobbly on his legs.

Norton only nodded and with that, Aesop led him out of the room without another word. There was no reason to stretch the situation.

It wasn't the first time Norton had an attack, but the Embalmer learned more and more how to help him deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was another Sunday morning.

The Seer was up bright and early, enjoying his breakfast in silence as Sunday was the only day breakfast wasn't really scheduled.

Many of them used the chance to get a good night's sleep while others stayed up late on Saturday and so almost slept through Sunday entierly.

One of them being Naib.

The mercenary had invited him to join them for the night as they would be playing various card games, drink a little and just let loose but Eli had to kindly decline the offer.

Late-night drinking was just something the Seer didn't do.

But to his surprise the other survivor made him a counteroffer, asking him if he instead would like to do something together on Sunday.

He was caught off guard by the question but didn't need to think long before he accepted.

What was he doing?...

He felt quite silly honestly.

It wasn't like he didn't have feelings for Aesop anymore. But-

Alright, he liked the Embalmer, but to what extent he wasn't sure himself.

And Naib, well...maybe he was just happy to have a good friend on his side.

But where at Aesop's case most of the things he liked about the man laid on the surface, for Naib it was different.

Looks aside, there were a lot of things he caught himself liking about the other man in a more romantic way.

The way he smiled, his laughter, how there were moments where a gentle side came to the surface...Especially when no one was around.

Eli could see through Brook after all.

Usually when she had been missing he didn't mind because he knew she could take care of herself, but now he found himself peeking more than he should when she was out.

And indeed, his owl liked to spend time with the mercenary.

He often could see the sad look on the man's face as he talked to the animal, but was unable to hear anything of it.

Or how he would spoil Brook with pets and scratches while wearing a huge smile on his lips.

But every time he got to see that glimpse of sorrow in his eyes his he could feel his heart stinging to a painful degree.

Part of him wished that Naib would be as open to him as he was with his owl. That he didn't feel ashamed to share things with him...

But he knew there was a lot on the other's mind.

He had seen it himself...

Of course he would be hesitating to open up to people, but he just wished he could break through that thick shell of his.

On his way back to his room he heard it. That one familliar song...

A little unsure at first, he stuck his head inside the second living room where the piano was standing.

And there he was.

Aesop's fingers tracing over the keys in a melodic dance as he once again played Chopin Nocturne. Not that Eli remembered the numbers, but at least he could recall the name.

For a moment he just stood there, a soft smile on his face as he listened.

The Silver-haired man didn't seem to have noticed him as he continued, the whole scene being straight out of a fairytale.

The music, the dim light that shone through the curtains, illuminating the room just enough to make it all feel like a hazy dream...

Eli now stepped closer, stopping next to the man who quite surprised looked up at him.

Their eyes connected while Aesop's fingers continued to trace the keys, knowing the song so well they could find the right notes without the man even looking.

They just smiled at each other.

It had indeed been a while since they last, well, spend time together.

Before Norton came to the manor he and Aesop were very close.

It had never been the Embalmer's intention to leave him aside, but after his relationship with the prospector sprouted he was so overwhelmed, excited even, that he had seemed to forget that there were other things in his life.

He would have to admit that his head had been too far into the clouds, and now he was scared of crashing down again...

But now he had a moment of peace, and Eli being here made him feel even more tranquil.

And so he softly gestured with his head to the spot next to him on the bench he was sitting on before his eyes went back to the black and white keys, the Seer now accepting his offer as he took a seat next to him, curiously tracing his movements as he once more allowed himself to drown into that melancholic yet hopeful melody.

Despite not talking, they both knew they were there for each other at that moment.

Both of them troubled in their own way.

They had never really talked about the sudden distance that was created between them, but right now it felt like they both apologized for it in silence.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Aesop had found someone else.

No, it wasn't bad at all. Aesop was happy.

And if Aesop was happy, so was he~


	10. Chapter 10

He was really happy that he and Aesop managed to solve things between them.

The gap that was created ever since Norton set foot into the manor had been digging into the Seer for quite a while now.

The only problem arose when Norton himself had entered the room, seemingly quite upset that Eli had been sitting that close to Aesop. And before they could solve it, the prospector had pulled the embalmer out of the room while talking to him in a low yet upset tone.

Eli would have to make sure to clear out his intentions to the other survivor who clearly misread the situation. But he would do so...soon.

Now, he had someone to pick up~

He was five minutes late already but was quite confident that Naib himself would have been slaking off a bit.

And he was right.

When the mercenary opened the door his hair was hanging down and messy, he had seemingly fallen asleep in his clothes from last night and his eyes looked quite tired.

Eli had suggested that maybe they just do something later but Naib refused the offer with a bright smile, just excusing himself for a moment as he closed the door to get ready.

The seer didn't have to wait for too long as the door was pulled open and the mercenary stumbled out, not looking like the hanged over man from before.

Naib was wearing something much more casual now.

Instead of his ripped up cloak, he just wore a neutral long-sleeved grey shirt which was tight enough to reveal some of the muscles underneath. His long hair was kept in a ponytail and the pants he was wearing were not as tight as the ones he wore during the games.

"Do you ever take your uniform off?" Naib asked with a smile as he shoved his bandaged hands into his pockets, making Eli raise his brows a little.

"Not really...part of the Oath and all, you know?" He said a little unsure, making the mercenary tilt his head.

"Must get quite uncomfortable..." He mumbled, making the seer chuckle a little.

"At times, but I got used to it...anyways, what would you like to do?" The taller man asked with a smile, now making Naib look down as he thought.

"To be honest, I could really use a snack right now...can we go grab something to eat?" He asked, making Eli nod in return.

"Sure thing. " He said, a smile still on his face as both of them made their way down the hallway to get to the kitchen.

Once the hunger was beaten the men decided that it would be best to spend the day inside as there was a good chance of another rainstorm. They already had to get everything off their little balcony the last time, so it wasn't worth the risk.

Not that it came as a real surprise, but Naib lead him to yet another hiding spot.

Which was smaller and not as 'secret' as the other, but the mercenary still found a way to make it comfortable.

It was set up in a corner of the large library the manor offered, being built out of various chairs with sheets hanging over them. Basically, Naib had made a pillow fortress.

But it was neatly set between a row of empty shelves, far enough from the entry and quite isolated between the bookshelves.

Kurt, who kind of was the master of the library, had allowed Naib to stay there as long as he wouldn't make too much noise.

Even if the whole thing was a little childish, Eli would never say it out loud. Especially after he saw that bright smile on his face when he revealed it to him.

The seer felt a strange sense of nostalgia wash over him as they got inside the little fort, Naib setting up a little light before he settled down on one of the many pillows.

There were a few books here too, alongside a cookie jar and a sheet.

"Do you have many of these hiding spots?" The seer asked as he settled down himself, the mercenary just nodding as he tried to free up some space.

"Yep, around ten if Martha didn't clear out the last one." He noted with a weak smile, now catching the curiosity of Eli.

"May I ask why you make so many? I mean, one spot to get some privacy and relax is understandable, but 10?" He asked, now suddenly seeing a shift in emotion on the other's face who just shyly looked down and shrugged.

"Well...I, uhm...at times I just really need a space I can use to calm down in. And I often had the problem of not being able to reach my room in time so I set up these various spots..." Naib explained as he still avoided eye contact.

He could see the other was troubled, but then all of a sudden he looked up with a bright smile.

"And, do you like it?" He changed the subject, but Eli could clearly see that something was wrong.

"I do..." The seer replied a little unsure before he himself looked down.

Naib didn't really have to say it out loud, but from that vague explanation alone he understood what the other was talking about.

He needed these little spots to hide in whenever he started to fall into an episode.

He had seen it happen before, actually, the first time just a few days after meeting the man.

While being pursued by a hunter, the sudden pop of a cipher machine had sent the mercenary to his knees who curled up, shaking and whimpering and unresponsive to anyone. Luckily, the hunter that day was the white guard who wouldn't just use the situation to his advantage. It was the first time Wu chang had let everyone escape on his own free will.

But the more times he played the less these episodes occurred, but he could see how clumsy and shakey Naib was when he tried to decode himself, shifting uncomfortably and flinching each time the machine made a loud noise.

And episodes like these didn't just happen during games...

"But yeah, I had to give an arm and a leg to get this made here. Kurt was completely against it at first," Naib chuckled as if the previous conversation did not happen, making Eli look up again a little surprised.

"This is one of my favorite spots...At times I even come here to sleep." He added, making the seer hum who looked around once again. He could imagine it being quite comfortable here, especially with the silence the library offered.

"Doesn't your back hurt?" The taller survivor asked a little surprised, glad to hear the other chuckle once more as he shook his head.

"Not really. I would have offered you to make a sleepover one day, but I don't think we would quite fit." Naib said, now managing to get a smile onto Eli's face.

"Sadly, I don't think so either."

The two spent the rest of the day together, hanging out in the little fort and only leaving it to grab something to eat.

Kurt had to drop by quite some times to remind them to tone it down.

Their conversations got carried away more than often, the mercenary able to get the seer to laugh so hard that he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

So, it wasn't much of a surprise when they were eventually kicked out of the library. But that didn't stop them, they just carried on their conversation to Naib's room.

As they were just sitting on the bed, the mercenary once more deeply involved in a story as he told in with quite the enthusiasm, the seer had his attention elsewhere.

He didn't quite listen anymore as his eyes focused on the other man's face.

The way his eyes lid up, his bright smile and his happy laughter.

There were butterflies going wild in Eli's stomach as he just admired the other.

It just got a little awkward when Naib asked him something, now making it quite apparent that the seer hadn't been listening.

But instead of looking offended the mercenary just smiled softly at him.

And to Naibs surprise, he could see the other survivor's cheeks turn red which in return made him smile even more.

He had to admit, he felt quite light-headed around Eli~


	11. Chapter 11

-"Don't move, I'm coming!"-

Naib sent the message through the communicator as he ran down the hallways of the Asylum.

The crowded map with all the pallets and windows made kiting quite easy but his elbow pads could sometimes be a bit more tricky to use in such a tight space as he found himself running into a wall more than often.

He was heading towards the Seer who just got placed onto a rocket chair, the mercenary's eyes falling onto the timer every few seconds to make sure he would make it.

Eli was all across the map after all...

Not to mention, Kurt had already been hit once and he wouldn't put the rescuing up to Helena.

Even though he couldn't see the hunter in the area he quickly came to a stop when his heart started to pound.

And his intuition was right. One of the hell ember's puppets immerged from the other room just a few seconds after.

He managed to hide just in time behind one of the lockers as the lifeless and walking ward passed him by.

Eli was just around the corner.

He checked the timer again, this would be close...

They were already down to one cipher at this point, and knowing Helena and Kurt-

-"Cipher machine primed!"-

This meant go time.

After cracking his knuckles he slipped out of his hiding spot, quickly getting to Eli's chair only to see another puppet standing there. Fuc-

The mercenary quickly undid the wires as the hunter appeared behind him.

Now everything went down too fast to really comprehend-

First, Eli got free, then Naib got hit and then the sirens blared as the hell ember was recharging his hit.

"Come on!" Eli said, now giving Naib the first push as he pulled him away until the mercenary started to run on his own.

Even though they were both healed they knew Leo had detention.

And just as expected, the hunter was after them.

With red glowing eyes and aggressive grunting, he was almost upon the two.

Instead of dashing forward and passing Eli, Naib stayed behind him in order to absorb any incoming hit.

And when his heartbeat got louder he turned around only to be faced with the hell ember's club before-

He heard the shrieking of the Seer's owl, the hit having been blocked in the last second only to give the two escaping survivors one more head start.

They rushed around the corner to find Kurt and Helena waiting at the open gate, and with one last sprint, they both made it through the exit.

"DIDYOUSEETHAT?!" Naib said quite excitedly, still high on adrenaline as he jumped around in the lobby where the four survivors were now trying to catch their breath.

"I went like, and then you like, and BOOM! Your timing was on point!" The mercenary said as he now jumped in front of Eli who was still panting a little but smiled in return.

"The ciphers got decoded just in time...if this wasn't a good game I don't know what is." The Seer mused, quite happy himself about the victory.

"I think this calls for a well-earned drink..." The explorer said as he put his book back into his backpack.

"I could really use a cup of tea right now." Helena said, the poor woman obviously tuckered out as she had been chased around more than often during the round.

"Tea sounds good, how about you Naib?" Eli now asked, making the mercenary raise his brows a little.

"Oh, uhm...sure! I'm not much of a tea person but yes, sure." Naib said a little shyly but a genuine smile was still resting on his lips.

Even without a hunter around the Seer could still feel his heart pounding fast, quite relieved that his blindfold was hiding the fact that he was looking straight into his eyes.

"I could make you a light tea with honey? I am sure we have some berry teas around the kitchen." Eli suggested, now earning himself a nod from the other.

"Sounds good to me~" Naib said in return.

Honestly, he would even drink the most crappy tea as long as Eli would have made it for him.


	12. Chapter 12

The embalmer took a step back to get a better picture of what he was doing.

Norton was sitting in front of a mirror, a towel wrapped around his shoulders while his lover gave him a trim.

If there was one person he would trust to be this close with a scissor, it would be Aesop.

His hair had grown quite a bit since he came here and he really wasn't a fan of something dangling in front of his eyes, so, he had decided to cut them as much as necessary.

At first, he tried to do it himself.

It didn't turn out as well as expected and after Aesop saw him struggling he decided to lend a hand.

Not that he was a hairdresser but he was quite skilled with delicate tasks and sharp tools.

Besides, his partner didn't want a crazy haircut. Just a simple trim.

Aesop cut off a little more, now making circles around the other to inspect him from every angle and fixing little details here and there.

"Right, this should do it..." The embalmer said with a nod as he now put away the scissors.

Norton gave himself a good look in the mirror, now smiling and agreeing with a nod.

"Yes, it looks great," He said, now pulling down the towel and getting up from his seat.

With that, he took a step closer to his lover, now placing a soft kiss onto the pale man's cheek.

"Thank you, dear~" The prospector whispered, earning himself a shy smile from the other man who pushed him away.

"Now don't get cheesy, it's just a haircut..." Aesop said but was quickly pulled into a hug again, this time though he gave up as he just nuzzled up against his partner.

"I like to be cheesy though. You always look so adorable when you get flustered." Norton mused as he buried his nose into the other's silver hair.

It was honestly quite easy for the prospector to get the man to blush.

Like right now.

Aesop could swear that the red was reaching his ears at that point~

Naib stepped out of the showers with merely a towel around his hips, the mercenary not being shy about the various scars which littered his body.

Even if Eli didn't want to stare, he couldn't help it.

But yes, as a seer he was wearing his blindfold even at the showers...

Alright, he took it off right before he would step under the water but other than that he wore it most of the time when he was with other people.

So he felt quite relieved to know that Naib didn't notice it.

The shorter man was busy anyways as he tried to find his underwear which was mingled with the clothes he had left on one of the benches.

But another thing that caught Eli's attention besides the various marks were the man's hair. Now, all let down it almost reached his lower back.

With the hood and all, it was quite hard to make out how long his hair actually was...

"Hey, Eli!"

A voice brought him back to reality as he now realized that the man in question was looking right at him with a bright smile.

The seer now quite flustered quickly continued to dry himself off.

"Uhm, yes?" He asked, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"So like... I wanted to ask you if you would maybe like to hang out with me, Will and Tracy later today?" Naib asked as he now slipped into his shirt, his eyes still focused on the other.

"You don't have to of course, but they are really chill so you don't have to worry." He added quickly as he saw the other man hesitate.

"Oh, sure. After the games you mean?" Eli asked, now getting a nod in response.

"You can bring Brooke too! We won't do anything crazy or something. Just some snacks and some talking...we might play some cards but that's all." The mercenary said with a hopeful smile.

"I-...Sounds good to me. I'd love to come." The seer eventually replied after a short moment of thinking, glad to see how Naib's smile grew even brighter.

"Great! It's a date then." The shorter man said, both of them just caught smiling to each other for a moment before things grew a little awkward and the quickly returned to dressing up again.


	13. Chapter 13

Aesop could feel a cold breeze against his exposed shoulders, now groaning a little as he turned around underneath the thick sheets.

But it didn't stop, the breeze now hitting the back of his neck.

The embalmer opened his eyes a little confused, his vision still blurred from sleep as he quickly noticed the lack of warmth. His partner didn't seem to be next to him.

When Aesop sat up the sheets slipped down, now fully exposing his naked chest. Norton wasn't in bed and the lights were still out.

Why was it so cold?...

His attention turned to the window, only to find it open.

The moon's light was sneaking into the room and illuminating his lover who was leaning against the frame, his back turned to him as the smoke of his lit cigarette emerged.

Aesop sighed to himself, now blindly searching for his pajama pants and after putting them on he got up and approached the troubled figure.

His arms wrapped around Norton from behind as he buried his face in his partner's back.

"A nightmare again?..." The silver-haired man asked in a low voice, hearing the other exhale some nicotine.

"I don't remember...I just can't fall back to sleep." The prospector said, sounding quite tired himself as he pushed out his cigarette into the full ashtray.

"You will catch a cold if you stay here any longer...come back to bed." Aesop suggested, allowing himself to lean against the other.

Norton placed a hand on top of the other's arm, now nodding before he proceeded to close the window.

When he turned around to face the shorter man he earned himself a soft kiss against his lips before the embalmer took hold of his rough hands and lead him back to the bed they shared.

Norton still couldn't sleep that night, but this time Aesop stayed awake with him. Cuddling with him as he tried to get his lover to more positive thoughts.

They both looked quite K.O at breakfast the next day, the couple chugging down an entire can of coffee on their own.

Aesop was lazily leaning against Norton as he sipped on his oversweetened drink.

He wasn't really a fan of coffee but he really needed caffeine in his system to function after the sleepless night...

"Oh, you two don't look so well~" Emma said quite curiously, now earning herself the attention of both of them.

"I do hope you both are still up for duo hunters today though. You look like you are about to fall asleep." The gardener noticed, making Norton chuckle.

"Oh really?" He asked a little sarcastically.

They had signed up for duo a few days ago so they couldn't really back off despite feeling like corpses...

Aesop nudged his partner a little, now giving Emma a nod.

"Don't worry, we will be there." He said, making the young woman smile before she walked off.

"Oh fucking god...I'm really not in the mood to play today." Norton growled, making Aesop sigh.

"We already signed up...just don't be so snappy, I know how you get when you are tired." He looked up at his partner who raised a brow.

"Me? Snappy? Never..." He smiled cheekily, now poking Aesop's side and making him flinch.

"Norton!" the embalmer frowned, earning himself a laugh from the prospector.

"What? I'm just teasing you~" He grinned.

Aesop just frowned at that.

Oh, he'll show him alright...


End file.
